


Кровавое золото глаз

by The_Modern



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Family Drama, Gen, Moral Dilemmas, Psychic Violence, Psychological Drama, Revenge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9775088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Modern/pseuds/The_Modern
Summary: Младенец, лишённый семьи обманом, ребёнок, обделенный любовью, талантливый юноша, на таланты которого мало обращали внимание в сравнении с Избранником… которого он и поверг. Герой, фанатик, друг и интриган, решивший судьбу Галактики, на его судьбу выпало ужасное предательство, погубившее остатки того, к чему прикипела его душа, одержимость монстром с глазами цвета обагренного золота, и великая роль великого лжеца, перехитрившего всю Галактику.





	1. Предательство

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Оби Ван столкнулся с тем, чего не смел ждать — с предательством человека, ближе которого не было. Орден, Энакин — когда-то он разрывался меж ними, а теперь ситхи отобрали у него и то, и то. Как уже отобрали учителя и Сатин...

Они не могли отличить действительность от своих же иллюзий. Лишь С-3РО, довольный порученной ему миссией, чувствовал себя комфортно и позволял себе задуматься о мелочах. То ли от глупости, то ли от желания быть оптимистом он был единственным, кто не признавал — старый мир только что рухнул, и в нём нет места поборникам Старого Режима. Ни его сенатору, ни затаившемуся на корабле Магистру Джедаю.

Оби Ван знал, что поступил подло, поймав сломленную беременную женщину на хитрую уловку. «Всё будет хорошо», — твердил себе он, хоть душа его металась в страхе и боли, словно была привязана, а кто-то загадочный в чёрном капюшоне и жёлтыми глазами расковыривал его раны, делал новые, насыпая в них соли. Он не боялся умереть вместе с Республикой. Его страх был куда страшнее.

Проходили годы, события сменяли друг друга, а этот кошмар был словно вчера. Вчера для Кеноби. Жизнь, перенасыщенная жестокостью, лицемерием и запретами, была почти порожней, а кошмар с глазами из золота, обагрённым по краям чьей-то кровью, никогда не уходил из его жизни. Так было много лет, нет, почти вся жизнь. До роковой встречи с роковой королевой для него ситхи были не более чем страшилкой, сказкой, и веру в этом закреплял его учитель… которого больше нет.

Страх перед неизвестным сковывал горло, а страх быть пойманным и выдворенным заставлял замирать, не двигаться. Жизнь — страх, джедай на пути ко Тьме с самого начала. Страхи, привязанности — совершенно неощутимые грани между Тьмой и Светом. Не как между злом и благом. Ни один страх Оби Вана не был сильнее, чем сейчас взглянуть в глаза Энакина, того самого Энакина, что был ему вместо брата, и увидеть в них то же кровавое золото, что было в глазах воина, покончившего с Квай Гоном и Сатин.

Судорожно сжимая руки, напрягая веки, Кеноби понимал, что силён. Слишком силён. Эта мощь, накопленная им, чтобы не быть одиноким, возможно, сейчас обрекает его на вечное одиночество. В детстве, юности он был особенно усерден в своём стремлении доказать, что мощь не исчисляется в мидихлорианах. Любовь убивала в нём страх, но порождала ревность, что к мастеру Джинну, что к Энакину. Сейчас же он может его убить. Может. «Даю слово, не убью!» — горячо поклялся он себе, не отдавая отчёта, гоня прочь мысль, что страх, тот же страх, что взрастил в Скайуокере Орден, уже не видит в нём сопротивления и заставит действовать так, как хочет.

Падме не чувствовала его. Не было знания, опыта, желания. Все её мысли были разрознены в диком хаосе, в вечном страхе. «Я променяла Республику на любовь», — сломленная, она едва сдержалась от всхлипа. «Ещё не променяла», — неожиданно ответил ей «голос разума», и Падме поверила. Потому, что очень хотела.

***

 

Смрад, гарь, дым, чья-то боль поблизости обволакивали это место обезображенной фанатиками планеты. Сенатор дрожала, выходя из своего корабля. Последняя поборница Демократии, решившая забрать себе обратно жизнь, отданную на служение народу, прежде чем выйти, увидела через транспаристил, что чёрная, грозная фигура, свысока взирающая на изуродованный мир мигом преобразилась, очнулась от убийственного забытья и, скинув бесформенный капюшон, поспешила к ней, навстречу… Падме решилась не сразу, но приняла его объятия, после чего осталась наедине с замученным человеком, а дальше всё было как в тумане. Боль. Подтверждение ужасного открытия. Кеноби вышел из своего укрытия, но к транспаристилу близко не подходил, не желал, чтоб видели. Пускай Энакин его променял. Главное, что в нём осталось что-то человеческое.

Снова в подсознании заиграли огоньки, похожие на всплески лавы. Недавняя, ненавистная, беспощадная картина словно наяву ударила по его голове. Жертва, светлая как телом, так и душой мятежная герцогиня, титулованная правительница Мандалора, сотканная из жёлтого пламени, и ситх, злобный и мстительный, алый луч меча с позолоченной рукоятью. «Пустые страхи» — говорил Квай Гон, которого пронзил меч этого ночного монстра. «Я буду любить тебя всегда» — говорила Сатин, прежде чем затеряться в Силе навек. Их отняло одно существо. Но почему он так боится всех остальных?

«У меня было семь привязанностей» — констатировал Оби Ван, чьё появление шокировало С-3РО, но не заставило его бежать сообщать об этом сенатору. Кеноби — друг семьи. Кеноби не сделает ничего плохого… правда? От мыслей об уродливом забраке кровь человека вскипала. В этот момент Оби Вана уже не было, как джедая. «Ты должен был бежать! — вопил внутренний голос, добивая его, — Вы должны были бежать, ты и Энакин!»

«Пожалуйста, не делай ничего, за что я мог бы тебя убить! — тщетно взывал он пустоте, принявшей обличье Энакина, — Я… я не променяю тебя на Орден!».  
Слабость с силой, словно тепло и холод, сливались в одном потоке ветра, яростно кружились, обращались в воронку, окончательно разносящую его скудную душу. Оби Ван жил, но прожил мало. Слишком мало для человека. Никакого опыта. Депривант, рост чьей личности был заторможен. Возможно, он был ужасным учителем. Возможно, Энакин его ненавидел, оттого и разменивал на Амидалу и Асоку, но никого, абсолютно никого Кеноби не любил так, как Скайуокера. Внутренний голос человека, подобного растению, закатанному под асфальт, раньше взывал к бегству. Человек же заглушал его мнимым чувством долга. Возможно, сбеги они раньше, Энакин бы никогда не уничтожил их Орден… Энакин уже уничтожил, хоть Оби Ван отказывался принять и осознать это. Так как можно пощадить его?

— …Остановись, вернись обратно! Я люблю тебя! — дрожащий голос на пределе вырвал и бросил в лицо этому негодяю всю ту боль, всю их общую боль. Не Кеноби — Падме кричала, взывала, обращалась к тому, кого оба хотели спасти. Оби Ван чувствовал, уже не мог опровергнуть, что грядёт неладное. Энакин не сможет… Энакин не посмеет поднять на её руку.

— Лгунья!!! — вырывается, словно выстрел, когда Дарт Вейдер, завидев в проходе корабля «врага», властно протянул вперёд руку, сжимая Силу вокруг хрупкого горла. Дальше он не слышит. В глазах мутнеет. Слёзы покрывают глаза жены Скайуокера. Она ещё не верит, что может быть так. Глаза Энакина скрыты за пеленой яростного кошмара. А Оби Ван… он просто чувствует непреодолимое жжение, он хочет вырвать эти глаза и никогда не вспоминать увиденное. Но стоило беременной женщине упасть всем телом на каменный пол, даже толком не приземлившись, как внутри джедая заклокотала ярость.

— Не тронь её, Энакин. Не тронь её! — указ заместо непечатного вопля, красивый выход вместо истеричного броска. Даже сейчас, когда всё, что было в нём хорошего, убито, изуродовано, обесчещено, Оби Ван оставался Оби Ваном.

— Ты восстановил её против меня!!! — бывший ученик с ужасающими золотыми глазами гневно кричит ему в ответ. Всё в нём, вся его сущность выражает ситха — существо, жестокое и затравленное. «Даже её не пожалел!» — Кеноби ощущал физически, как всё, вся их дружба рушится и в нём, и он уже не станет спасать этого презренного ублюдка.

— Это сделал ты сам. — Джедай решительно сбрасывает часть неудобного для битв балахона движением плеч, хочет подойти к жертве жестокого мужа. Внезапно в его голове скользит сумасшедшая мысль, которую спешит игнорировать.

— Ты её у меня не отнимешь!!! — Лишённый рассудка метался в стороны, не зная, с какой стороны подойти к тому, кто так и норовил подойти к его жене. Падме было очень плохо, пока два друга оставляли её лежать беспамятстве, выясняя свои отношения.

— Твой гнев и твоя жажда власти отняли её у тебя. — Кеноби демонстративно скидывает с себя балахон и уже совсем уверенно двигается к Падме.

— Я принёс мир, свободу, справедливость! — Вейдер отворачивается, не смея смотреть в глаза тому, кто спешит хоть отчасти исцелить сражённого человека, чья боль нарастает с каждой минутой. — Я принёс безопасность моей новой Империи!

— Твоей Империи?! — Оби Ван не выдерживает. Его страх, давно перешедший в гнев из за утраты Ордена, которую так до конца и не осознал, сменяется ненавистью, и вопрос, недавно терзавший его, почти отпадает. Он убьёт его. Конечно. Он убьёт Вейдера… наверняка убьёт.

— Не вынуждай меня убивать тебя. — Зерно сомнения, порождённое собственной заранее уготовленной пафосной речью, застревает в сердце, и Энакин уже отчётливо понимает, что не хочет… всё-таки он не хочет смерти ни Падме, ни тому, кто неоднократно их спасал.

— Энакин, я поклялся в верности Республике и Демократии! — Он уже не желает, не будет слушать его. «Ситх, куда ты подевал моего Энакина?!» — джедай жаждал выкрикнуть это, чтоб он услышал, чтоб никуда не делся, дал ответ…

— Если ты не со мной, — Вейдер не удосужился даже повернуться, красноречиво подчёркивая, насколько ему плевать. Насколько безразлична судьба мнимого друга, пусть даже жизнь находится именно в его руках, — значит ты мой враг.

— Только ситхи всё возводят в абсолют. — Сомнения Оби Вана встретили жестокую гибель от этого заявления, и джедай, потянувшись схватив меч в руку, встал в боевую стойку. — И я выполню свой долг.


	2. Пламя

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> На дуэль их сподвигло бешенство. На перемирие Оби Вана толкал страх, не за себя — потерять того, кем дорожил больше всех. Но он ещё не знал, что его предателя-друга также вёл страх — страх позволить джедаям подмять всю Галактику под их деспотичный порядок.

Кипящая кровь планеты-уродки жидким пламенем растекалась по её поверхности, выплёскивалась за кромки лишённых жизни берегов, поглощая всё, чему не посчастливилось попасть в её огненные реки. Огонь вперемешку с разжиженной землёй, жаркая и смрадная грязь, стихия неумолимая, совершенно как… Энакин. Он стоил куда дороже, чтобы воспользоваться им так. Он был Избранником… а теперь заместо предназначения в нём остался один страх, перевешивающий абсолютно всё, любую привязанность, и даже инстинкт самосохранения. Он ринулся в свою стихию, увлекая за собой смертельно перепуганного Оби Вана, такого же уродца, как и он сам, как и эта планета. Два человека, оторванные от предназначения, а теперь ещё и от мира, висящие на двух концах одной нити, разделяющей жизнь от небытия, один из них должен был умереть. Один из них должен уничтожить свой страх, последнюю опору, не дававшую сломаться…

Водопады лавы с адским плеском разбивались о каменистую землю, шипели от боли, но продолжали течь, до следующего водопада. То была замена воде, дарующей жизнь — земля, пресекающая её. Два мужчины дрейфовали, обрушивались друг на друга с жужжащими в умелых руках мечами, прыгали, почти не боялись упасть в кипящую твердь. Было бы легче, упади кто-то из них сейчас… Кеноби чувствовал, что будет лучше, чтобы лишь один из них сварился на чужой земле. Уж лучше, чем если бы после в ней варилась вся Галактика.

— Я плохой учитель, Энакин! — Мустафар урезонил его спесь, а ужасная смерть, стоящая лишь по один неосторожный шаг от них обоих, заставила понять, что ничто не кончено, пока жизнь человека с ним. И ни жестокие выпады, ни окровавленное кровью юнлингов золото не могло заставить его отступиться от тяжело давшегося ему решения умолять самого Энакина. Оби Ван никогда прежде не извинялся перед ним. Оби Ван никогда раньше не нашёл бы в себе сил назвать неприглядную вещь своим именем. — Я — плохой учитель.

— Как я не догадался, что джедаи замыслили переворот?! — Шокированный и возмущённый до глубины души Энакин не желал слушать. Ему не нужны были ни раскаяния, ни признания в любви. Хотелось, чтобы однажды это война завершилась, окончательно и бесповоротно. И ему было совершенно не жаль всех тех джедаев, что сделали из него большего раба, нежели на Татуине. И то была не его ошибка — Энакин уже знал, что джедаи смеют похищать детей, а потому не раскаивался даже в убийстве юнлингов. Уж лучше их история окончится так, чем если бы джедаи завершили их обработку в адовы машины, как Кеноби.

— Энакин, канцлер Палпатин — злодей!!! — Оби Ван не хотел верить, ни Йоде, ни глазам, ни телу, ни даже ушам. Нет слепей слепца, нежели тот, кто не желает видеть. Нет глупей глупца, чем тот, кто не желает понимать. И нет существа отчаянней, чем тот, у которого осталась лишь одна надежда перед финальным падением. Энакин вероломный. Энакин своевольный и непокорный. Но бесчеловечный — никогда! И он умный человек, чтобы понять, что-то, о чём ему ведает жертва массовых репрессий, не может оказаться неправдой. Однако зло — понятие слишком относительное.

— Это джедаи — злодеи!!! — Скайуокер не мог отвечать иначе. Поравнявшись с дрейфующим слишком близко Кеноби он напружинился, приготовился к броску. «Пора покончить с вами… уроды. Спасти Галактику от рабства и смуты!»

— Тогда ты обречён!!! — Под личиной бесстрашия Оби Ван содрогался от ужаса предстоящего, хоть не впервой вступал в битву. Совсем не впервой. С незнакомым противником расправиться много легче, нежели со старым другом.

— Тебе пришёл конец, Учитель.

Словно оголодавший, раненый, но способный обороняться хищник Энакин ринулся в атаку, синее лезвие прожужжало над самой головой Кеноби, и они вновь сцепились, едва не переворачивая свой маленький плот посреди реки чистой лавы, почти сорвавшись в кровавый поток Мустафара, бились, силясь сжечь друг друга, вытолкнуть за пределы несчастного дрейфующего куска металла, пока их мечи не стали близки настолько, что единственное движение сумело бы привести к гибели… Скайуокер гневно смотрел на Оби Вана глазами, ужасно похожими на глаза рогатого гада Дарта Мола, но даже сейчас, после того, что этот ублюдок сделал с сенатором Наберри и вызвал страх и гнев в нём, Тьма не находила традиционного выхода. Выход был близко, и он был куда страшнее…

Ни искушение страхом, ни новоявленный ситх не сумели перебороть джедая, и Кеноби, к полной неожиданности Энакина, вырвался с плота в одно мгновение, применив Силу, прыгнул, очутившись на каменистом возвышении. Ему многого стоило, чтобы выдержать мгновенный контроль, не осечься, не дать мечу разрубить его и не упасть в лаву, приземлиться обеими ногами, на этом пригорке.

— Всё кончено!!! — надеялся он, пытаясь отдышаться. «Ты умный, Энакин. Тебе придётся договариваться!» — Я стою выше тебя!!!

Энакин клял себя за свой провал. Он — Избранник, наделённый огромной мощью, и он смог упустить какого-то… джедая? Нет! Мятежного живодёра. Глупую и вечнопорицающую тварь. Воинственного фанатика, не способного не то, что прислушаться — оставить жизнь человеку, чьё мнение не совпадает с его. «Нет, ты не собираешься меня щадить. Ты убьёшь, дашь умереть в безвестности, как дал моей маме».

— Ты недооцениваешь мою мощь! — Крик отчаяния вырывается из почти охрипшего горла, и Избранник, уже не видящий иного выхода, взмыл в воздух, чтобы так или иначе покончить с этим.

— Не пытайся! — Оби Ван из последних сил пытался предостеречь, но, чувствуя, что уже слишком ослаб, чтобы бегать от него дальше, решился. «Я не умру. Я не дам вам, ситхам, уничтожить эту Галактику!!!».

Короткий луч синего цвета столкнулся с пикирующим на джедая телом воина, после чего рёв Энакина на мгновение перешёл в крик, а крик сменился горестным рычанием. Тело очередного поверженного противника катилось вниз по пригорку, к кипящей земле, и он едва мог цепляться за зыбкую прибрежную гальку. Кровавое золото глаз до краёв заполонилось слезами, которые Скайуокер не мог, был не в силах скрыть. Боль, вернувшееся с заднего плана осознание собственной чудовищности, но куда больше — страх. Что джедаи ещё сделают с Галактикой без него? Кого они ещё поработят, похитят, заставят работать на себя? Сколько существ ещё станет жертвами в этой вечной войне фанатиков? Энакин не мог ни ответить, ни вскарабкаться наверх, чтобы хотя бы впиться зубами в сапог презренного мучителя, что мешал, всю жизнь ограничивал его, дал умереть маме, настроил против него Падме… Как поплатится тот, кто всю жизнь зазря его порицал, ограничивал, не давал жить, но взамен ещё принуждал исполнять «миротворческую» волю джедаев — убивать, абсолютно всех, кто был неугоден Ордену и финансирующим его бюрократам? Как он вообще мог доверять ему?! Как сумел поверить, что альтруистка Падме может быть заодно с такой гнусностью?!!

— Ты был Избранником!!! — Оби Ван видел, что даже тогда, когда смерть так близко, глаза Энакина не меняли своего золотого цвета с неровной кровавой полосой по краю, но всё ещё не мог смириться. — Предрекалось, что ты уничтожишь ситхов, а не примкнёшь к ним!!! — Даже видя, во что превратился его ученик, он едва сдерживался, чтобы не метнуться к нему, не схватить за шкирку, не вытащить из котлована прежде, чем Энакин сварится… или убить его. Прикончить. Всего одним движением. Он уже не исправится, а Галактика… она бы поблагодарила его, за то, что пересилил себя, за то, что нашёл сил исполнить своё навязанное Орденом предназначение — убить очередного непокорного, беспощадного и опасного для общества… Но он не решался. Просто не смог бы не сойти с ума, осознавая, что на его руках осталась кровь последнего существа, которого действительно любил. — Восстановишь равновесие Силы, а не ввергнешь её во мрак!!!

— Ненавижу!!! — Скатываясь по земле Скайуокер цеплялся изо всех сил, но всплеск лавы, попавший на изуродованную ногу, заставил его завопить от боли — пламенная земля не просто разъела кожу хуже всякой кислоты, но и распространилась огнём по телу. Кожа, мясо, ткань слипались в единый пузырящийся ком материи, отдающим одновременно вкусным и омерзительным запахом горелой органики, а человек, объятый этим пламенем, безудержно вопил и не мог удержаться от проклятия, пока его волосы сгорали на голове, подобно факелу. «Я убью его! — джедай, заплакав, почти бросился освободить былого доброго друга от этих мук, но суеверный ужас перед золотыми глазами ситха вновь перевесил. — Нет! Я не добью беззащитного! Если я сделаю это, то паду во Тьму!.. прости, Энакин, но я не стану таким, как ты и Дарт Мол! Ты…»

— Ты был мне братом, Энакин… я любил тебя.


	3. Подлец

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Их встреча произошла спустя годы. Вейдер всю жизнь боролся — с джедаями, с Пророками, с деспотией и подлостью, но нигде не преуспел. Он сам стал деспотом-учителем, хуже, чем преданный им когда-то Оби Ван, в то время как Новый Порядок свирепствовал прямо под носом, расправляясь с мирным населением эффективней, чем некогда Орден Джедаев. Оби Ван же не просто сидел все эти годы на пустынной планете — он готовился. Готовился отплатить той же окровавленной золотой монетой тому, кто отнял у него остатки его жизни.

Гигантская машина размером с планету всё ещё рокотала после недавнего выстрела. Вездесущее электричество напряжённым жужжание отдавалось по всей рукотворной звезде, где единственная жизнь сосредотачивалась в тех существах, что беззазорно её отнимали. Бесконечные ярусы, сквозные пропасти — где-то среди них скрывался Оби Ван. Идиот, что шёл прямо навстречу своей смерти.

Металлические ноги топали по железному полу, раздавался неприятный звон, шипел респиратор. Вскоре должно было зажужжать и алое пламя клинка. И голубое. Да, тот подонок, что отнял у Энакина Скайуокера то последнее, что не успел отобрать Орден Джедаев, посмел придти. Сволочь. Ополоумевший старикашка, посмевший вести охоту на хищника, Героя Без Страха и Упрёка.

Он уже шёл навстречу. Дыхание Вейдера болезненно учащалось, а проклятый респиратор работал с той же скоростью. Шипение, что отмеряло каждую секунду жизни Тёмного Лорда, давно свело с ума, заглушало мысли, заставляло чувствовать себя покойником. Но мысль, проскользнувшая в голове при виде полоумного старика была куда громче какого-то респиратора. «Ненавижу!!!» — кричала она. Как тогда, на месте его малой родины. Как за час до смерти Энакина Скайуокера.

— Я ждал тебя, Оби Ван. — Нажав заветную кнопку меча Тёмный Лорд учтиво поздоровался с человеком, чья жизнь ему была хуже кости в горле. Какой же глупец. У него был превосходный шанс скончаться где-нибудь на дне, пока он, Вейдер, его главный враг, борется, отстаивает жизнь Силы у её безумных врагов. — Рад встрече. Теперь, учитель, я тоже Мастер.

— Мастер Зла. Дарт. — Синее пламя не заставило ждать своего появления. Как и раньше, в старые времена, Оби Ван носил этот синий клинок и бороду. Как и раньше он произносил ситховскую приставку с необычайной для джедая злобой. На мгновенье Вейдер даже усомнился, кто из них кому больше желает смерти. Ведь Кеноби атаковал первым.

Ответный взмах алого лезвия не заставил себя ждать. Ситх крушил джедая своей мощью, джедай же юлил и уворачивался, как мог. Разве что мощь киборга, сила его металлических ударов выражала решимость и какое-то джедайское спокойствие, в то время как старик в коричневой рясе зло усмехался, кипя гневом, вновь атаковал бывшего ученика. Кеноби ненавидел, но выпады, удары, наносимые им, были неискренни. Он изворачивался. Это настораживало Вейдера.

— Твои силы убывают, старик. — Иронично заметил он джедаю, так и не перешедшему в полноценное наступление. «Он что-то замыслил» — твердило что-то внутри. Не Сила. Внутренний голос, живое чувство предостерегало его, но в то же время говорило о чём-то… родном. Но, разумеется, не здесь. И, должно быть, вовсе не на этой станции. Сила же ограничивала свои послания в скудных предостережениях о возможной смерти, что постигнет его. Вездесущий металл и смертоносный джедайский клинок.

— Ты не победишь! — Очередная кривая усмешка тронула губы некогда близкого человека, а потускневшие от горя и абсолютного отчаяния глаза сверкнули нехорошим огоньком. Красные линзы не давали разглядеть, сменился ли цвет глаз учителя с этих пор, но сейчас отпечаток красного цвета смотрелся на них поразительно натурально. Ровный старческий голос, сквозя горделивым ехидством, добавил, — Порази меня — и я стану сильнее, чем ты можешь себе представить. — Оби Ван вновь атаковал, но тут же отступил, продолжая распалять врага и оттягивать время до неведомого Тёмному Лорду момента.

— Ты напрасно вернулся. — Вейдеру изрядно успел поднадоесть весь этот цирк, и ему, как профессиональному палачу, хотелось скорее завершить эту казнь, чтобы убедиться, что кошмар, посылаемый Силой — просто кошмар. Джедаев больше нет. Оби Ван слишком слаб, чтобы одолеть его самостоятельно.

Но Кеноби продолжал своё странное противостояние. На его лице выступил пот, но вместе с ним и азарт. «Ты недооцениваешь мою мощь» — почти выпалил он вслух, а сам продолжал упорно растягивать затянувшийся бой. «Ты предал меня… из-за какой-то привязанности! Тебя убьют те, на кого ты променял наш Орден».

Из коридора в космодром выбежала несуразная группа существ, возглавляемых пленной принцессой. Недавно узнавшие друг друга, но сплотившиеся в команду, они, как истинные камикадзе, прорывались к одному-единственному старенькому кораблю, что каким-то чудом оказался на закрытой для посторонних космической станции. В космодроме слышался клич штурмовиков, но ни один корабль не взлетал, а потому неестественно громкое жужжание привлекло внимание одного юноши. Вернее, ведомый обманом разума, он почувствовал, что тот, к кому привязан, совсем рядом, а потому не смог сопротивляться приказу обернуться… На том Оби Ван решил прервать затянувшееся действо.

Внезапно и «глупо» пропущенный выпад Вейдера не встретил блока, а Оби Ван, положив руки, сжимающие меч, на сердце, уходил с красотой и пафосом. Когда алый меч летел на него голубые глаза сомкнулись, но чтобы в следующее, последнее мгновение его жизни показать ту же золотую радужку, обагрённую по краям. Никто не увидел этого презрительного золота. Никто не разглядел голубизны глаз Скайуокера под маской с красными линзами…

— Бен… Нет!!! — закричал молодой раб, а дух, забравший своё тело себе в энергию, устремился в его голову, чтобы направлять его руки, чтобы помочь Новой Марионетке сбежать целым.

«Беги, Люк… беги, моё оружие».


End file.
